Lonely Road
by Kinley Orton-McMahon
Summary: The road is lonely for two superstars but will they find love? Randy Orton/Brie Bella John Cena/Nikki Bella


This follows no current life situations... I am extremely happy for Bryan and Brie welcomed their first baby and that Randy and Kim and their baby together. Also no story lines are followed

Lonely Road

Randy just got done in the ring and as usual he was booed out of the arena something he just loved. He was currently the top heel in the company and in his opinion the best in the company. Sure he wasn't arrogant at all. He was simply born better from the rest.

"Randy nice job out there tonight. Got a moment to talk before you leave?" Shane McMahon who is the commissioner of SmackDown asked.

"Yeah give me about 15 I wanna get cleaned up." Randy said as he took a drink of water.

"Sure man see ya in my office or I can meet you in your locker room which do you want?" Shane asked

"Um why don't I come to your office." Randy stated. Shane just nodded his head in agreement and walked off as Randy walked to his locker room. He couldn't fathom why Shane would want to see him, of course the two had a nice feud a few years ago and Shane had been on the receiving end of several RKO's and punts to the head. But that was also all in the past and the two were actually friends now and not just friends who tolerated each other.

Shane was in his office talking with a few different people from creative and the person who they wanted in the story line with Randy. Brie Bella was listening to all of this she was kinda shocked that they wanted her in a storyline with Randy Orton. She knew this would get her into trouble with the guy she was seeing but it was also work she didn't want to get fired. As she was skimming through the script she noticed that they had to kiss. Having heard from a few diva's that Randy Orton was quite the kisser she really didn't seem to mind that they had to share a kiss.

"Brie"

Brie looked up. "Yes Shane"

"You okay we have been trying to get your attention for the last few moments." Shane said and Brie just giggled.

"I'm okay just looking through this script." Brie said when there was a knock on the door. Shane yelled for the door to open and in strolled Randy like he owned the room.

"Welcome Randy." Shane said as he took the only seat in the room and that was next to Brie.

"Hello, Hey Brie." Randy said as he took the script from Shane's extended hand. Brie just smiled at Randy and he smiled back. She couldn't help but think he has a very sexy smile as well.

The meeting didn't last long and since there no objections from Randy or Brie they agreed to go ahead with the story line. Brie was standing up to go. "Oh hang on, one more thing."

"What is it Shane?" Brie asked

"We think it will also be best for the two of you to arrive and leave together and also share a room." Shane said

"Okay works for me and she can travel on the bus with me if that is okay with her." Randy said

"That is fine. I'm tired of constantly flying and being delayed thank you Randy." Brie said

Randy just smiled his welcome to her. "Oh before I forget this starts next week on SmackDown. Please don't tell anyone till Tuesday night, that means Nikki and John can't know do I make myself clear."

"Yes Boss" The two said together and Shane just shook his head at the two and waved them off.

"Brie hold up." Randy said as she was walking ahead of him.

Brie stopped and waited for Randy to catch up. "I'm actually off till Tuesday are you?"

"I am for once thought about going home and getting things done around my house. What are you doing?" Brie said

"Nothing much seeing family and just relaxing. I know we have in three weeks two weeks off I'm going to nurse an injury that will put us off for two weeks, we could go to your house then and work on it." Randy said

"Are you asking me to come home with you?" Brie asked

Randy just smirked. "I am"

"Then okay." Brie said

"Do you have all your stuff?" Randy asked. Brie just nodded her head at the question and they were soon on the way out to Randy's bus. It wasn't long and the two had loaded the bus and Randy and Brie were finally seated and the driver took off.

"So Brie tell me about you." Randy said

"Like what do you want to know, you know my sister and all." Brie said

"Relationships." is all he said

"I'm seeing someone from back home, it's not that serious but we are seeing where we go. I should text him in a moment. I know he isn't a big fan of yours." Brie said

Randy just chuckled at her answer. "Do you know why he isn't a big fan of mine?"

"From the comments he has made he thinks you are very arrogant, full of yourself and thinks you are entitled and that you didn't have to earn your spot on the roster." Brie said

"Well, I can be arrogant but you will quickly learn that I'm not always like that. I'm quiet, not loud, I spend time with family when I can and I'm a homebody." Randy said "Also I didn't earn anything. My dad opened up the door for me and that is about it I did everything else on my own and have also screwed it up on my own but I'm back where I belong and doing good."

"I know you aren't always arrogant Randy, I have hung out with you a few different times and you are always nice to me. You have earned everything you have worked for and so have I. Brent can just be a little overbearing at times and sometimes mean." Brie told him and looked away.

"Hey know now that I'm not like that. I'm single for what it's worth and will always make sure you are okay, I'm not just a person you work with I'm also your friend. At least I would like to think we are friends." Randy said

"We are Randy." Brie told him. "This sucks we can't tell our best friends about this story line nothing." Randy nodded his head in agreement and smiled at her.

 ***Hey when will you be home* Brent**

 _ ***Not coming home for quite sometime working on a story line and helping a friend out.* Brie**_

 ***Better not be Orton or there will be hell to pay you know I can't stand him. He is a druggie and always so full of himself. This bed is huge without you* Brent**

 _ ***First of all you don't tell me who I can and can't talk to. Second of all he isn't a druggie and not full of himself and you had better not be in my house or bed.* Brie**_

 ***So what if I am, not like you care you are to be home* Brent**

 _ ***GET OUT OF MY HOUSE* Brie**_

Randy could tell that something was bothering Brie. "Hey what is it?"

"I think Brent is in my house. I could be wrong. But my mom is out of town and well Nikki isn't around either." Brie said

"Do you want to head to your house we are actually closer if you want to I don't mind." Randy said. "I just have to tell the bus driver."

"Can we I just want to make sure it's okay." Brie said

"That is fine." Randy said and smiled at her and walked up front and told the bus driver to head to Scottsdale Arizona and gave him Brie's address.

 ***Not going to happen Brie you are to be coming home not working on a story line. See you here soon and don't yell at me again.* Brent**

Brie just tossed her phone down she knew that he was up to something he always ways. Randy sat down by Brie and smiled at her. "The bus is now headed to your house. Do you want to try to rest before we get there?"

"I would love too. I can lay out here and watch TV." Brie said

"The couch isn't all the comfy you can join me on the bed how is that just watching TV it will be okay." Randy said and stood up and helped Brie up and led her back to the bedroom.

The two walked back and Brie watched Randy strip off his shirt he was wearing and lay back on the bed. Brie quickly used the bathroom and washed her face as she knew she would fall asleep watching TV it was something that always happened with her. After walking back out she saw that Randy was underneath the covers and he had the covers pulled back on her side.

"You know I wont bite Brie. I'm actually tame." Randy told her

Brie giggled some and sat on the bed and found it very comfy. "So who tamed the Viper?"

"Good question it was my ex wife. I hope that doesn't bother you at all." Randy said as he watched Brie get comfy on top of the covers. "You aren't sleeping on the covers get under here with me."

Brie just smiled at him and climbed under but was quite shocked when he pulled her to him. "I was okay over on my pillow Randy."

Randy kissed her forehead. "I know you were but I want you here. Can I confess something to you?"

Brie looked up at him. "Sure"

"I like you and have for quite sometime but never knew how to say it. Like I said I'm not good with words all the time, hell or telling anyone how I feel, which can also get me into trouble."

Brie just smiled at Randy. "I love the honesty and to tell you the truth I like you as well but because of Brent I could only look but can't touch."

"Touch away and you can look all you want honey." Randy said and tilted her chin and kissed her sweetly. Brie smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. Randy broke the kiss to get some air because he could feel the air being sucked out of is lungs during the kiss and kissed her sweetly again then kissed her forehead. Brie sighed contently and soon the two were wrapped up in each others arm and watching TV.

Randy heard his phone go off and rolled to see who it was and sighed it was John. Hitting the ignore button he rolled back to his side and snuggled up behind Brie and wrapped his arms around her.

"Who is calling?" Brie asked

"Cena. I will call him back later, he is the only person I know who can function on little to no sleep." Randy said "I hope him calling didn't wake you up."

"No my phone buzzed it was Nikki saying that Brent was calling her to find out where I am. I want you there when I break it off with him." Brie said as she rolled to her back. Randy kissed her forehead.

"I'm there honey, after that will you be my girlfriend?" Randy asked

"Yes I will be." Brie said quietly and Randy leaned down and kissed her.

Soon the two were sound asleep the TV still on forgotten about and they were sleeping on the way to Brie's house. Randy couldn't go back to sleep and slipped out of bed and picked up his phone and slipped a sweatshirt on and walked to the front of the bus and sat down and called Cena back.

"HELLO LOVER" John yelled into the phone and Randy couldn't help but laugh.

"You called I was on the other line man with mom what is up?" Randy said he knew that he couldn't keep this from John but not just yet.

"Hey mind to tell me why I saw Brie getting onto your bus? Oh and you are on speaker phone as Nikki is right here beside me we want to know so spill it." John said

"You are evil you know that John. Okay we are in a story line but you two keep your mouth shut please or Shane will hand me my ass in a few days if he finds out." Randy said

"Okay we wont but Randal you better not hurt my sister." Nikki said to him.

"I wont Nikki you know of my feelings towards her and I finally told her. She is actually sleeping right now in bed." Randy said he felt good just telling someone.

"You finally told her. I thought when we all went out for supper last week and John and I went on a walk that you told her. I know she likes you." Nikki said

"I couldn't just yet not with so many eyes and ears around. But she knows and I know of her feelings towards me. It will slowly develop don't push don't ask okay." Randy said he was kinda shocked when they both agreed so quickly. "Now why did you really call Johnny?"

"Well we are headed to Scottsdale as well. Brent keeps blowing up Nikki's phone and the four of us can figure out a way to get him out of the house and to leave her alone. I know she loves her house but I don't think that it is a safe place for her to be right now." John said

"I agree and I have never met the guy. Hell if everyone knew what I was really like I wouldn't have the nickname "The Viper" or "Apex Predator" for anything."

"He is right Johnny but how do we get her out of there?" Nikki asked

"Simple move her to my house if she will agree and no one but a few select people know." Randy said

"Which house man?" John asked it was a simple question everyone knew that Randy lived in a very exclusive neighborhood right outside of St Louis Missouri but only a few people knew of the house he built a few years ago in Tampa not too far from where John lives now.

"Um good question, might be a good idea to go to Tampa. I was going to see family but I know they understand." Randy said

"Yeah they will. Now when we get to Brie's house we will throw all of her clothes into new luggage as I know Brent is very tech savvy and has probably put trackers on her phone and who knows what else. Also when we get there you let her do all the talking and don't step in." Nikki said "We will stop and get her some new luggage at Walmart or Target when we arrive and meet you two at the house but don't go in till we are all there make sense?"

"Yes it does we have what six more hours?" Randy asked

"Yeah get some sleep we are as well thanks for calling back" John said

"Not a problem." Randy said and hung up and stood up and stretched and felt arms go around his waist and pulled Brie to his chest. "What has you up?"

"Brent called and I didn't answer. What has you up?" Brie asked as they walked back to the bedroom.

"John and Nikki called and we talked for a bit, we are getting you out of your house for a bit to make sure you are safe does that make sense?" Randy asked

"I knew that would happen and yes I'm okay with it. Brent is a little tech savvy as Nikki would say and I know my sister she will buy new luggage and we can use that. I might just take the clothes I have now I love them and I can always buy new." Brie said as she grabbed her phone and took it completely apart. "I should have known."

"Is that a tracker?" Randy asked. Brie just nodded her head and wiped at her face she never thought that Brent would go that low and track her. Brie put her phone back together and turned off the tracker. Randy opened up the window and threw it out.

Randy pulled Brie into his arms and held her while she shed tears and soon she cried herself to sleep. Randy held her close and rubbed her back he hated this for her and wanted better. He would buy her the new clothes, shoes and also make up. Randy finally drifted off to sleep while thinking of Brie and that he wanted better for her.

It was the next morning when they pulled into Scottsdale and soon after meeting up with John and Nikki they got Brie some new luggage and some new clothes and make up and soon headed to Brie's house and both buses were on street. Brie was a little nervous as she saw Brent's car was in the drive and knew this wouldn't go over well.

Brie used the key to get into the house and groaned when Brent was in the kitchen and shirtless and making breakfast. Brent heard the front door open and smiled when Brie walked in then groaned when she was followed by Randy, John and Nikki.

"Welcome home Brie, I didn't know you were bringing company." Brent said sweetly to her and went to kiss her cheek but she moved her face and he kissed nothing but air. "Why can't I kiss you?"

"Brent I told you to get out of my house, this is my house not yours." Brie said "Second of all I don't want you kissing me and we are no longer dating so get your things and get out."

"Brie you don't mean that. I wanted to be here to surprise you when you got home." Brent said

"I asked you to leave you weren't to be here in my house without me anyways." Brie said "And yes I do mean it we are over." she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest not happy he was there arguing with her.

"You told me that I'm always welcome here and no we aren't over." Brent told her

"I believe my sister asked you to leave Brent." Nikki said while standing up next to her sister. John and Randy were both sitting on the couch just looking at the three.

"You aren't in this Nikki so butt out and this is between Brie and I not the three of us." Brent said

"Brent we are done now get your things and get out of my house and never come back." Brie said

"We are far from over with this talk Brie." Brent told her and grabbed his stuff and walked out of the house. Brie sighed in relief that he left and walked over and shut the door and locked it. She watched as he left the drive in his car.

Nikki hugged her sister close. "You okay?"

"I will be now that he is out of my life." Brie said and hugged Nikki back. "Thank for being here with me guys." As she started to pick up the house as it was a mess.

"Babe do you want John and I to go to the store and get new locks for the house?" Randy asked

"Would you please?" Brie asked him. Randy just kissed her forehead then kissed her sweetly.

"Yes doll, we will. Do you have a car we can take though?" Randy asked

Brie nodded her head and grabbed her keys and handed them to Randy, just be careful I can see him following you two." Brie said

"We will be careful and please lock the door after us and please call if you need us." Randy said

"We will." Brie said and Randy kissed her sweetly and John and Nikki kissed and soon the boys headed out and Brie locked the doors and set the alarm and she also changed the numbers on the alarm and called her mom and told her of the change.

While the boys were out getting new locks for the doors Brie and Nikki took the time in packing her as John had brought in all the new luggage. The girls checked nearly everything and saw a few more trackers that Brent had put on some of her clothing and Brie said screw it and decided not to take her clothes and just buy new along with her shoes, and makeup. It wasn't long and Randy and John walked in and soon the locks were changed and after that they locked up the house and then Brie thought she needed a new phone that Brent had never touched and soon after that both buses took off towards Tampa.

Brie watched the road pass as they drove. Randy sat down behind her and pulled her to his chest."You doing okay babe?"

"I am now thank you for doing all of that for me Randy." Brie said as she looked up at him. Randy smiled at her then kissed her sweetly.

"You are most welcome. I will do anything for you." Randy told her and held her close. The two spent the next few hours wrapped up in each other.

John and Nikki were watching a movie wrapped up in each other's arms, both were happy that Brie wasn't with Brent anymore and now safe.

Brie looked up at Randy and could tell that he was deep in thought and kissed his jawline. "What is on your mind Randy?"

"A lot babe, I'm glad you are safe but I don't want you as my girlfriend." Randy said

"Oh? I guess this means we are over doesn't it?" Brie asked quietly.

"I hope not as I want you as my wife not my girlfriend, I want you in my life for years to come." Randy said and smiled at her. Brie just smiled up at Randy. Brie kissed her answer. "I will take that as a yes then."

"You can handsome." Brie answered and laid her head on his chest and sighed contently. Randy kissed the top of her head and held her close. "Can we go lay down please?"

Randy didn't answer and helped Brie stand up and led her back to the bedroom and soon they were both wrapped up in each other's arms and soon both fell asleep on the drive.

The next few days were spent unpacking the buses and then the girls went shopping. Randy had even handed over his credit card and told Brie no limit. Brie couldn't help but giggle at that. While the girls were out shopping Randy and John went shopping.

"Okay Orton you dragged me out of my house what do you have in mind?" John asked his best friend.

"I'm looking for a piece of jewelry that will suit Brie, nothing too flashy but flashy enough does that make sense to you?" Randy asked as they walked into the jewelry store.

"Always so cryptic yes I know what you mean jackass." John said. Randy just rolled his eyes at his best friend and started to look at rings for Brie.

"So Brie what do you think about being with Randy?" Nikki asked hoping her sister was honest with her.

"Don't even start Nikki, I know you want to know all the details but when I'm ready to open up to you I will. Just don't push." Brie said as she was looking at some make up.

"I just want you happy Brie and I know that Brent didn't make you happy. I also know that Randy has strong feelings for you." Nikki said

"You knew and didn't tell me? Shows what a great big sister you are thanks for sharing that information with me Nicole." Brie said

Nikki just laughed at her sister and hugged her close. The two spent most of the afternoon shopping and the guys were kind enough to carry out all of the bags that Brie had with her so she wouldn't haven't carry it throughout the mall. The four had been stopped quite a few times to have pictures taken with fans and sign autographs for them as well. It was something that the four loved doing. It wasn't long and the couples went different ways, while Randy and Brie headed home John and Nikki went to supper just a romantic one between the two.

Nikki could tell that John knew something and even though she wanted to press and ask him what all he knew she knew better as John would kinda shut down and not talk he was the hardest to get something out of. Even though Nikki knew of Randy's feelings towards Brie she wanted to protect her sister. John could tell the look on his girlfriends face.

"Babe just let them live their lives, they are okay and I believe they are meant for each other." John told Nikki then kissed her temple.

"I know how Randy feels towards Brie John I just want to protect her and keep her safe does that make sense?" Nikki asked

"Yes it does babe just know that Randy will always protect her and keep her safe, yes I know she is your twin sister just know that she will be okay." John told Nikki then kissed her sweetly. The two soon finished supper and walked along in the park that wasn't too far from their house as it was very nice and found a place to sit down and look at the stars.

Randy helped Brie into the house, they weren't there long after they arrived into Tampa before they all went shopping so Brie was in awe of his house.

"Randy babe which way to the master bedroom?" Brie asked

"Follow me babe and once you have unloaded I will show you around the house." Randy said as he helped grab the bags and he showed up her up to the master bedroom which she gasped when she walked in, it was huge and done in all the right relaxing colors, a light blue color on the walls done in black trim and white base boards and crown molding. The bed was against the north wall and was comforter was done in blue and silver which matched the sheets which were silver. "You okay darling?"

"I'm okay this room is huge. I love the colors you have in here so relaxing." Brie said. Randy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks babe your sister actually helped pick the colors out and since the house is only a few months old I had to have help. Here is the master bathroom. I hope it's big enough to hold all of your makeup and all." Randy said as he held up several bags of just make up that Brie had bought.

Brie couldn't help but gasp it was huge as well, she was in love with the jetted tub and couldn't wait to take a long bubble bath in there and just relax. "Okay smartass it will hold all my make up and I didn't buy all that much."

"Okay darling, I don't care how much you spent on makeup and clothes honey. I told you no limit and I don't want you paying me back either as I want to spoil my wife." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Hmm I love hearing that roll off your lips. I know you told me no limit but I spent my money on shoes and makeup as I have pretty expensive taste in both babe." Brie said as she started to unload all her make up and set it on the makeup counter. Brie came to a little black bag and held it up as it said Helzberg Diamonds on it. "Um babe does this belong to you?"

"Not anymore go ahead and look in it babe." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around Brie's waist and smiled at her. Brie took the little velvet box out and opened it and gasped. "Brianna will you please become my wife and become Mrs. Randal Orton?"

"YES" Randy took the ring out of the box and slipped the 3 carat halo diamond ring onto her finger and kissed her hand. "I love it Randy and I love you."

"I love you too Brie." Randy said before kissing her with passion. Brie kissed Randy back and smiled at him "What do you want to do for supper babe?"

"Can we order in or I can cook." Brie said

"How about we order in as I have no food in the house we can go to the store tomorrow." Randy said "What sounds good?"

"hmm Pizza does babe is that okay?" Brie asked and she smiled when Randy said that was okay, after getting her order he walked down and ordered two pizzas and breadsticks. Brie stayed up in the bedroom and hung up all the clothes she had bought when Randy had showed her where to put everything. Brie was just done putting things up when Randy walked up to see how she was doing.

"Hey babe pizza will be here soon you about done?" Randy asked as he walked into his closet and grabbed his pajama bottoms and sleeveless shirt.

"I'm done babe, thanks for the clothes I have all the receipts for you babe." Brie said as she handed him a small pile. Randy pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close.

"You are most welcome and don't worry about the cost for anything I wanted too. I want to spoil you." Randy said as he changed clothes.

Brie couldn't help but smile as she changed into her pajamas as well and soon the two were wrapped up in each other's arms after enjoying their pizza and watching a movie.

"Randy." Brie said quietly.

"Hmm what is it hon?" Randy asked. Brie sat up as her head had been in his lap. "What is wrong doll?"

"Nothing is wrong but when do you want to get married?" Brie asked and looked up at Randy.

"I was thinking the same thing and was going to ask you honey." Randy said as he moved some hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

"Honestly I really don't want to wait, I don't have to have a huge wedding just something simple or even the courthouse and renew in a year." Brie told him. Randy just smiled at his soon to be wife and agreed.

"How about we get married at the courthouse tomorrow and then throw a small party and all. Then in two weeks I can take you on a proper honeymoon." Randy said.

"I like that idea babe." Brie said as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Randy smiled into the kiss and deepened it and pulled Brie against him as his hands started to roam. Brie just melted into his touch and moaned at how firm his hands were on her body and arched into his touch even more. Randy stood up and picked up Brie and carried her to their bedroom and kissed her with passion as he laid her down on their bed. Randy stripped himself then stripped Brie and smiled at how beautiful she was he was in awe. Randy laid his body on top of Brie's and kissed her with passion as she spread her legs some so he could lay flat on her. Brie smiled up at Randy as he kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to use a condom?"

"No I want to feel everything. I love you Randy." Brie said right before he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss again. Randy kissed his way down to her breasts and flicked his tongue against her nipples and licked them as he slowly worked two fingers into her pussy and he couldn't help but moan at how wet she already was. Brie moaned at how his tongue and fingers felt. Randy slowly kissed down her body and withdrew his fingers and licked them clean and licked her slit before kissing up her body and kissing her sweetly. "I love you too Brie."

Randy continued with his assault on her body while slowly sliding his tongue into her pussy she moaned loudly as he started to lick and suck on her body while rubbing her clit the more he ate the wetter she got. Randy kissed up her body as he slid into her pussy with a powerful thrust as both cried out in passion. Randy and Brie melted their bodies together and soon crying out in their releases. Randy pulled out and pulled Brie to his chest and held her close.

The next day came quick for the couple Randy was up early as his phone was going off and it was his dad and after talking to his parents they were more than excited to be welcoming Brie into the family and said they would be there for the party. Brie was walking out of the closet and smiled at Randy who was sitting up in bed and she straddled his waist and kissed him.

"Good morning to you sweetie." Randy said quietly

The couple spent the morning wrapped up in each others arms and relaxed. It was nearly 2pm when the couple met up with John and Nikki and walked into the courthouse to get married. Brie was happy to be marrying the love of her life and Randy couldn't wait for her to be his wife. It wasn't long and the two were now husband and wife.

The girls were walking out of the courthouse together while Randy and John were right behind them.

"I don't think I have seen you this happy in a long time Randy." John said

"I can't stop smiling she is my wife. I love her." Randy said

"I can tell." John said

Brie was smiling ear to ear and couldn't believe that her last name was now Orton.

"So for work is it going to be Brie Orton or Brie Bella?" Nikki asked

"I will stick with Bella for work but all else will be Orton unless Randy wants me to Orton we will talk about it tonight." Brie said

"I'm so happy for you." Nikki said as she hugged her sister.

"So honeymoon where are you taking her?" John asked

"Well we are off in two weeks and for two weeks thought about taking her to Bora Bora." Randy said "Question for you."

"Sure what is it?" John asked

"You and Nikki ever going to get married or just stay happy like you are?" Randy asked

"I'm thinking about it just don't know yet I love Nikki with everything in my heart and she is my life I just don't know if I want to get married again does that make sense?" John asked.

"Oh yeah." Randy said as he smiled at his bride.

The four of them went out to eat and soon parted ways as John and Nikki had to head back out on the road. Brie was upstairs talking to her mom who was more than happy for her and would love to celebrate soon. Randy was in his office and called to talk to Shane.

"Hey Orton how are you doing?" Shane asked

"Doing good when we get back to work in a few days I need to fill out paperwork and change somethings on my forms as will Brie." Randy stated and sat back in his chair knowing that he would probably get his ass ripped good.

"What did you do Randy?" Shane asked

"We got married today." Randy said with a huge smile on his face.

"I didn't know you were seeing each other. I'm happy for you guys." Shane said

"We weren't things just happened we both had feelings for each other and made it happen. We are off for two weeks in two weeks right?" Randy asked

"As a gift to the two of you go ahead and take the month the two extra weeks are on me." Shane said

"Oh wow thanks Shane so when will the new storyline start?" Randy asked

"When you all get back sound good and yes you can tell Nikki and John." Shane said

"They guessed it but will keep their mouths shut." Randy said and he could hear Shane chuckle. The two said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Randy babe where are you?" Brie hollered from the kitchen.

"In my office doll." Randy said

Brie grabbed two drinks from the fridge and walks in and smiles at him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah I called Shane to talk to him and let him know that we got married and he is more than happy for us and gave us the next four weeks off." Randy said as he pulled Brie down to his lap and kissed her sweetly.

Brie gladly returned the kiss and leaned into Randy. "I'm shocked he gave us that much time off."

"I was as well. How about Bora Bora for two weeks then back here so we can spend time with family and get you more settled into the house." Randy said

Brie just smiled at Randy and kissed his cheek. "Sounds like heaven." Randy pulled up the website and showed Brie the resort and she was more than pleased and the two were soon upstairs packing clothes for the next two and half weeks on their honeymoon.

The next few weeks flew by quickly for the now married couple and soon back in the states with visits to family all happy to hear about the marriage. The story line quickly got busy with no days off but the couple wouldn't have it any other way. Brie was thankful that Brent had left her alone for the most part and finally left her alone for good. Brie end the end packed up her house in Arizona and soon moved into Randy's house not only in St Louis but also Tampa so she was closer to Nikki and John.

The road was no longer lonely for Randy or Brie as they were happy with each other! And couldn't wait to start their lives together.

A/N: Sorry I have been so quiet on here but had a bit of writers block… I wonder what will happen next. Will Brent come back after a while or stay gone…

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


End file.
